


Daniel and Vala

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Digital Art, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2015, Stargate, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel is so mad with Vala winding him up all the time! Black and white vs colour themed wallpaper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel and Vala

Check out my site [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
